


A Call to Action

by Roshambo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshambo/pseuds/Roshambo
Summary: Looking for writers to bring my ideas to life!





	

Hello all! I am a huge fan of all things fanfiction! I have always wanted to write/co-write a very intimate, intricate, compelling, and as-close-to-cannon slash fanfic about all my favourite fandoms. I have many great ideas and several unfinished works with great potential. The problem is, I am horrible at writing smut... D:) This is a call to action to the great authors out there who have skill and desire and are willing to help a lowly newcomer bring their fantasy to life (so to speak)! I very much enjoy reading all the compelling fanfics on this site, and have always wanted to contribute. However, I feel like I am unable to do so on my own. At the moment I am looking to write a Sherlock TV slash fanfic. I welcome comments from anyone who is willing to help, write, or offer advice! I will be in contact and I hope we can get together and be an unstoppable fanfic super-duo!

Thank you very much for your time and consideration,  
-Roshambo


End file.
